Au voleur !
by Miss Fly
Summary: Un scientifique, un militaire. Un vol, une course poursuite, une récompense peu commune...


_Auteuse_ : Pique-nique douille c'est toi l'andouille ! Oh ben c'est moi !

_Titre_ : Au voleur !

_Saison_ : Hors saison

_Genre_ : Des 'céréales-killeur', des morts...Non je blague ! De la romance et de l'humour (là je suis sérieuse)

_Rating_ : Ben je voulais juste faire un truc romantique mais ça a fini par dégénérer en PG-13...

_Résumé_ : C'est une idée qui m'est venue en recevant les coms pour une autre de mes fics McShep – que certains reconnaitront sans doute...Faut dire que le McShep, j'en écris pas des masses à mon grand regret

_Disclaimer_ : Atlantis n'est pas à moi, même pas les barres chocolatées !

_Note_ : Il est fort probable que je fasse une suite...Si ça vous dit bien sûr, sinon pas la peine

----------

P3M-457. Incroyable comme ce simple assemblage de chiffre et de lettre peut former la planète la plus _abominable_ de la galaxie. Chaleur, insectes et mioches. Le cocktail idéal pour définitivement rayer de la carte le plus grand génie intergalactique de tout les temps. Rodney était énervé. Il était certain que le Colonel Sheppard faisait exprès de l'emmener dans ce genre d'exploration. Sûrement que l'idée de le perdre – qui, Rodney en était sûr, lui traversait fréquemment l'esprit – devait lui procurer une joie incommensurable. Mais allez savoir ce qui se tramer réellement sous cette tignasse ébène.

- McKay, bougez vos fesses un peu plus vite je vous prie !

- Si vous êtes si pressé que ça d'aller contempler des peintures plus vieilles et ennuyeuses que celles du paléolithique (1), allez-y, moi je retourne à la Porte

- Ttttt ! Vous n'irez nulle part McKay ! Et encore moins jusqu'à la Porte _et_ tout seul !

- J'suis pas un gamin, je suis capable de me repérer tout seul Sheppard

- J'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais si regarder ses peintures peuvent nous permettre d'établir des liens avec ce peuple, il faut leur faire plaisir

- Arrêtez ! On dirait Teyla quand vous dites ça ! C'est apeurant

- Bougez-vous les fesses McKay ou c'est moi qui le fais

Deux secondes. Une idée farfelue traversa l'esprit de Rodney durant deux secondes. Non, pas une idée mais une..._envie_. Ralentir. Durant ses deux secondes, il s'était figé et n'avait pas quitté des yeux le Colonel, qui comprit rapidement ce qui traversait l'esprit du scientifique. Il se racla la gorge et lui sourit.

- Bon allez, on a pris du retard sur les autres, allons-y s'il vous plaît

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. Je prends un petit encas et c'est bon

John leva les yeux au ciel et Rodney farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de l'unique trésor qu'il lui restait en ce maudit jour : sa barre chocolatée. Il la brandit fièrement devant le nez de John et entreprit de la déballer tout en doublant le militaire. Mais un petit cri le fit sursauter et l'enfant auteur du cri – que Rodney qualifierait de guerrier – profita de sa torpeur pour lui chiper son trésor.

- He...Hey !, cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Rends-moi ça petit voleur !

Rodney se tourna vers John, qui arborait un regard incrédule mais un sourire moqueur qui énerva le scientifique.

- John !, se plaint-il. Il vient de me voler ma dernière barre ! Allez le chercher, décréta-t-il en levant le menton

- Vous en aurez d'autres au retour, soupira le militaire

- Si je ne suis pas tombé en hypoglycémie d'ici là

John soutint le regard de Rodney, qui poussa un petit « Yes » de victoire quand le militaire soupira.

- Vous, vous allez jusqu'aux peintures

- Oui, oui. Dépêchez-vous Sheppard, il va finir par la manger sinon !

Le Colonel soupira une autre fois et grommela que « ce fichu scientifique me fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi » avant de se lancer à la poursuite du petit voleur. Il fit au moins la moitié du chemin en sens inverse, son agacement augmentant au même rythme qu'il s'éloignait des peintures – et accessoirement de son scientifique...Enfin _le_ scientifique de _son_ équipe, lapsus. Sûrement révélateur le lapsus mais John venait de repérer la cachette du voleur de barre, il avait autre chose à penser. Il entra à son tour et vit que le petit garçon était en compagnie d'autres enfants. Bon, John était en infériorité numérique mais ces gosses n'avaient pas l'air méchant, juste fiers de leur vol.

- Euh...Salut, lança-t-il gaiement en s'asseyant en face du voleur

- Hey qu'est-ce tu fais là toi ? T'as pas l'droit, c'est not' cachette !, répliqua le petit garçon en cachant la barre derrière son dos, ce qui était parfaitement inutile puisque John l'avait vu

- Tu viens de voler ça à mon ami

- M'en fous, il avait qu'à y faire attention

- Oui mais il y tient à cette barre. Il peut être malade s'il ne la récupère pas

- Si je lui rends moi aussi je peux mourir, décréta l'enfant en levant le menton

- J'en doute. Écoute, si tu me rends celle-là, je te promets que la prochaine fois que mes amis et moi on vient, j'en amènerais deux fois plus pour toi et tes camarades

Elizabeth allait sûrement faire la tête mais il s'en fichait un peu en fait. Le gamin sembla réfléchir un peu et – après approbation de ses amis – il tendit la barre à John, qui s'empressa de la prendre.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Si tu tiens pas ta promesse, je le dirais à mon papa !

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répliqua John en décoiffant affectueusement le petit voleur

John sortit de la cachette des enfants et soupira. Il devait maintenant refaire tout le chemin jusqu'aux peintures le plus rapidement possible, des fois que Rodney ait fait une crise – d'hypoglycémie ou de colère, il hésitait encore. Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit dans les feuillages et crut un instant qu'il s'agissait des enfants qui le suivaient. Mais un scientifique tout sourire se posta devant lui en le scrutant.

- Alors ? Vous l'avez récupéré ?

- Rodney ! Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller avec les autres ?

- Je sais mais comme vous tardiez, je me suis inquiété

- Je suis touché de cette attention Rodney, sourit John

- Hum, oui, oui, bafouilla le scientifique en massant sa nuque et en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Vous l'avez ou pas ? C'est que je commence à me sentir un peu patraque moi

- Oui je l'ai. J'ai dû promettre d'en ramener un tas d'autre mais j'ai la vôtre

- Donnez la moi, s'impatienta Rodney

John secoua la tête en souriant et sortit la barre de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le scientifique la lui prit brutalement des mains et s'activa de la déballer avant d'en croquer un bon tiers d'une seule bouchée, tout ça devant un John pantois qui ne faisait plus aucun mouvement.

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable vous savez ! Même pas un merci mais par contre, vous avez la force de gober ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis dix jours ! Or si je me souviens bien, on a déjeuné ensemble

- Mais che vais de l'hypoglychémie !, protesta Rodney avant d'avaler sa bouche

- Ouais, je sais. Allons-y, soupira John

Le scientifique regarda John passer devant lui avec un air qu'il jugeait déçu. Mince il pouvait pas être un peu plus civilisé ! Mer-ci. C'est quand même pas compliqué à dire, non ? John avait déjà bien avancé et commençait à présent à grimper la petite pente. Rodney le suivit et un peu malgré lui, il se mit à fixer les fesses du militaire, qui bougeait au rythme de sa marche. Ce qui en fait était loin de lui déplaire.

- John !, appela-t-il soudainement

- Quoi ?, soupira John en se retournant vers le scientifique

- John je...

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Rodney fit un pas vers le militaire, qui le fixait intensément. Comme aucun d'eux ne parlait et que leur soudaine proximité ne semblait pas gêner le Colonel, Rodney combla l'espace entre eux, le cœur battant comme jamais. Il lâcha le papier de la barre désormais finie et avec une extrême rapidité, il emprisonna le visage de John entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur s'empara du Colonel, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux s'enivrer de l'odeur de chocolat que la barre avait donné aux lèvres du scientifique. Lèvres aussi douces que chaudes, entreprenantes et expertes.

John osa enfin bouger. Il attrapa la taille de Rodney et se plaqua contre lui. Il sentit la langue de Rodney chercher un contact plus torride que le militaire ne pouvait ni ne voulait refuser. Il entrouvrit donc les lèvres et une nouvelle vague de chocolat le submergea. Rodney gémit de satisfaction alors que leurs langues se testaient sensuellement et que John passait ses mains sous sa veste et son T-shirt à la recherche d'un peu de peau à caresser pour éveiller un peu plus les sens. Rodney glissa une de ses mains vers la nuque du militaire qu'il caressa du bout des ongles, faisant frissonner John, alors que son autre main empruntée le même chemin que son homologue et vint caresser le torse velu. Avide de John, Rodney se mit à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis que sa main virevoltait vers un de ses mamelons qu'il malmena jusqu'à ce que John finisse par perdre pied, poussant une plainte rauque en quittant les lèvres de son partenaire.

Rodney resta immobile, une de ses mains toujours sur la nuque de John alors que l'autre se posait sur le sein qu'il venait de tripoter. Les mains du Colonel quittèrent le dos du scientifique pour s'emparer des mains baladeuses, les renfermant dans les siennes.

- On peut pas faire ça, murmura John d'une voix rauque

- Mais je...Ça me plaît à moi, dit Rodney avec une petite moue boudeuse et une voix aussi enfantine que celle de son voleur

- Moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que...Que c'était aussi _bon_ d'embrasser un homme...De _vous_ embrasser. Mais nous sommes en mission et on devrait rediscuter de cette petite attirance au calme

- Oh ! Oui, vous avez raison. Je pensais que...vous ne vouliez pas du tout

- Quoi ? Refuser un torride baiser chocolaté du scientifique le plus sexy de la galaxie en guise de remerciement ? Il faudrait être franchement con, rassura John avec un sourire

Rodney gloussa et John déposa un petit baiser sur son nez.

- Bon maintenant, il faut _vraiment_ qu'on aille les voir ses peintures

- Plus vite on les verra, plus vite on sera rentré, calcula Rodney en se mettant en marche avec le militaire

John sourit à ce raisonnement imparable et posa délicatement sa main dans le dos du scientifique. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, qui étaient encore imprégnées de chocolat et de Rodney. Il se dit que, finalement, ce petit voleur de barre chocolatée méritait bien toutes celles promises.

--------------------

(1) Je n'ai rien contre le paléolithique ni contre les peintures préhistoriques !

Bon alors !

Pour avoir une suite, tapez 1

Pour avoir une suite avec plus de romance, de barres chocolatées et un probable NC, tapez 2 (oui, le petit 1 et le petit 2 n'offrent pas les mêmes options romanesques)

Pour féliciter l'auteuse de son adorable-minable-détestable-pas digne d'une auteuse de ce nom (précisez la mention sélectionnée) petit OS, tapez sur 'Go' à côté de 'Submit Review'

Pour faire comprendre à l'auteuse qu'elle est en train de se rendre ridicule, cf note du dessus


End file.
